List of King of the Hill characters
King of the Hill is an American animated sitcom series created by Mike Judge and Greg Daniels. Main Characters Henry "Hank" Rutherford Hill is a tall, strict, and serious father and husband. He frequently boasts his selling of "propane and propane accessories" and is a proud worker for Strickland Propane. Although Hank is well-meaning, he can be somewhat annoyingly compulsive about little things and aggressive to others, for example, in "Hank's Dirty Laundry" he goes to court to get out of paying $40 for a pornography film he didn't rent. The assistant manager is the usual-protagonist of the series, and in a lot of episodes, he must fix everything after his friends mess up something important of his. He resembles the character Tom Anderson from Beavis and Butt-head. Margaret "Peggy" Platter Hill is a well-meaning but arrogant and conceited mother and wife. She is seen often to think she is very smart and she tends to be over-protective of Bobby and sometimes, Luanne. On top of this, she is a substitute Spanish teacher at Tom Landry Middle School, but will gladly jump on any opportunity to substitute, like in "Square Peg" where she becomes the sex ed teacher. She is also a winner of the Tom Landry Middle School Substitute Teacher Award three years in a row, and has been or is a restauranter, ("High Anxiety") an avid boggle fan ("Peggy the Boggle Champ"-present), a newspaper columnist ("Bystand Me"-"Glen Peggy Glen Ross") and a real estate agent ("Glen Peggy Glen Ross"-present). Robert Jeffery "Bobby" Hill is Hank and Peggy's overweight son who has an ambition to be a prop comic when he's older, much to Hank's dismay. Bobby has awkward moments with Hank, and the two get along in an on and off fashion, sometimes Hank is proud of his son, like in "Suite Smell of Excess" where Bobby gets a liking in football, but sometimes he is bitterly shamed of him, like in "Bobby Goes Nuts" where Bobby fends off bullies by kicking them in the groin. Despite all this, he is loyal to his father and only wants to please him. Dale Alvin Gribble is a neurotic and paranoid conspiracy theorist and friend of Hank Hill. He is a skinny, smoking exterminator, who due to his health is told he could die before he is 50, in "The Exterminator". Most of the time, it is Dale in fact who causes most of Hank's trouble. Dale owns many possessions he seems to find important and loves baskets, as we find out in "Dreamweaver". Earlier on in the series, who commonly uses the alias "Rusty Shackleford", who he thought was dead, until the real Rusty shows up to settle things in "Peggy's Gone to Pots". Despite all his trouble, he sometimes is the protagonist of an episode. William Fontaine "Bill" Delatour Dauterive is a depressed, divorced, and overweight friend of Hank Hill. He often whines over his ex-wife Lenore who abused and cheated on him. Formerly, he had a bright future in high school, being a star of the football team, and he had long, lush brown hair, and because of his ability to push tacklers out of the way to get to the touchdown line, he was nicknamed "The Billdozer". He later became an army barber but when he married Lenore, his life took a turn for the worst. He soon became depressed and cut his hair off with a weed wacker. Jeffrey Dexter "Jeff" Boomhauer III is a young-looking womanizer and Texas Ranger. He has a very obvious speech impediment where he talks fast, almost in a way that makes him completely incomprehensible. While it is hard to fully understand what he says, it is easy to hear him say "Dang ol'", "I tell you what" and "man" often when he talks. He usually only likes woman for one-night stands but he falls in love in "Dang ol' Love" with a woman who in coincidence, only wanted a one-night stand. Luanne Leanne Platter Kleinschmidt is a stereotypical and promiscuous blonde who is portrayed as a good mechanic in earlier seasons. She becomes slightly depressed after her boyfriend Buckley dies in "Propane Boom", but gets over it when she sees his angel in "Wings of the Dope". In "Care Takin' Care of Business", she meets Lucky, who first appeared in "The Redneck on Rainy Street", and she later gets married to and has a baby with. Other Hill, Platter and Kleinschmidt relatives Ladybird Hill is the Hill's 13-year old purebred bloodhound. She is seen most of the time as sleepy and tired, although in "Pregnant Paws", she is seen in flashbacks as a very active and playful puppy. Also in "Pregnant Paws", Hank tries to breed her before she dies, but Hank learns she has a "narrow uterus" compared to Hank's narrow urethra. Col. Cotton Lyndal Hill (deceased) was a deranged, somewhat psychotic, politically incorrect wartime hero and the father of Hank. While he seems to dislike his son, he loves his grandson, Bobby very much, and once he has his third kid, he names him "Good Hank", stating that the other Hank wasn't good. He dies in "Death Picks Cotton" after he falls onto a grill in a Japanese performance restaurant and winds up on a deathbed in a hospital. Didi Hill is Cotton's second wife, who in "Shins of the Father" is revealed to have gone to kindergarten when Hank was already an adult. She, like Luanne, is portrayed as a dim-witted blonde. As well, she is somewhat laconic and speaks in a very soft and gentle voice, as if she is shy. Elroy "Lucky" Kleinschmidt is a well-meaning husband and father, but is portrayed as an unintelligent redneck. He initially is not accepted by Peggy, who sabotages him of getting his GED in "Edu-macating Lucky", but earns her respect later on, while Hank seems to neither like or dislike him. Junichiro Hill is Hank's half-brother and the son of Cotton. G.H. Hill is Cotton's third son. His name stands for "Good Hank". Tilly Hill is Hank's mother and the former-wife of Cotton. Chuck Garrison is Tilly's husband and the stepfather of Hank. Myrna Kleinschmidt is Lucky's sister, Luanne's sister-in-law and Gracie's aunt. Hoyt Platter is Luanne's unstable father. He only appears in "'Life: A Loser's Manual". 'Leanne Platter is Luanne's alcoholic mother. She only appears in "Leanne's Saga". Maddy Platter is Peggy's and Hoyt's mother and Bobby's and Luanne's grandmother. Mother Platter lives in Montana with her son Hoyt. Doc Platter is Peggy's father. He makes only a single major appearance when Peggy, Bobby and Hank visit the family ranch. Joseph Michael "Dusty" Hill is the bassist/vocalist for the band ZZ Top and Hank's cousin. Gribble Family Nancy Hicks-Gribble is a wife and mother who commonly addresses people as "sug", which is presumably short for "sugar". She had a 14-year affair with John Redcorn, which resulted in Joseph's birth, but decided to stop the affair in "Nancy's Boys". She is somewhat competitive. Joseph John Gribble is the illegitimate son of Dale and Nancy. He is the best friend of Bobby and is seen to hit puberty before him, and comes somewhat off as a pervert. He is the result of Nancy's affair with John Redcorn. Despite the many obvious Indian features of him, Dale does not recognize his differences, and later on believes that he was conceived when aliens took his sperm and impregnated Nancy with it. Bug Gribble is Dale's father, who had been estranged from Dale for many years for kissing Nancy at her and Dale's wedding reception. Bug is actually gay and had been flirting with a Filipino caterer instead, and, upon sensing Dale's imminent entry into the room, attempted to hide his orientation from his son by grabbing and kissing 'the nearest thing in a dress'. Boomhauer Family Patch Boomhauer is Jeff Boomhauer's sleazy, womanizing younger brother. Dr. and Mrs. Boomhauer is Jeff Boomhauer's parents. Mrs. Boomhauer is shown to speak like Boomhauer in "Peggy's Turtle Song". In "Three Coaches and a Bobby", Boomhauer mentions that his parents had won the lottery and moved to Florida. Dauterive Family Gilbert Dauterive is Bill's cousin and one of the only Dauterives left. Though at one point shown to live on the family estate with his aunt and cousin in a Louisiana bayou in "A Beer Can Named Desire", he and Bill eventually wind up as the last two living Dauterives. It is strongly implied that he is gay, and he even hits on Buck Strickland when Buck attempts to capitalize on the Dauterive family's traditional barbecue sauce recipe in "Blood and Sauce". Esmé Dauterive was Bill and Gilbert's aunt, and matriarch of the Dauterive clan. She expressed deep concern over the family's ever-shrinking headcount, lamenting that "the Dauterive blood is down to a trickle". She happily received Bill upon his return for a visit and was not displeased to see him and his cousins' widows taking mutual interest. She is only seen in "A Beer Can Named Desire"; it is later revealed that she had died after a fever. Violetta Dauterive (deceased) was Bill and Gilbert's cousin. She lived on the family estate in Louisiana with Esmé, Gilbert, and Rose and Lily, the widows of two other Dauterive cousins. Upon Bill's visit she, Rose, and Lily, all having been without male companionship for too long, vied for Bill's affections and attempted to seduce him, even despite Violetta's own blood relation to him. Like Esmé, she is only seen in "A Beer Can Named Desire"; it is later revealed that she had died in her sleep. Lenore Dauterive is Bill's mean-spirited ex-wife. She is mentioned frequently throughout the course of the series, but only appears twice — once being when Bill and Bobby watch Bill's wedding video. She appears when Bill begins dating former Texas Governor Ann Richards to meddle with their relationship in "Hank and the Great Glass Elevator", but with help from Richards, Bill is finally able to tell her off and move past her toxic influence. Eric Dauterive (deceased) is Bill's implicitly-deceased father, who was said to be an abusive man and a heavy drinker, and is largely responsible for Bill's emotional instability. Among the abuses Bill recalls from his father are having been spanked every day between the ages of 9 and 16, being called a girl and made to wear "pretty, pretty dresses", and being locked in a rabbit hutch. Alphonse Dauterive (deceased) is Bill's uncle and Gilbert's late father. Souphanousinphone Family Kohng Koy "Kahn" Souphanousinphone is the Laotian neighbor of Hank and a hudband and father. He is married to Minh, who is an aggressive and competitive woman who often competes with Peggy and Nancy. He is also''' the father of Kahn, Jr. or Connie, a straight-A student with an on-and-off relationship with Bobby. '''Minh Souphanousinphone is the Laotian wife of Kahn and the mother of Kahn, Jr. She has a garden which she can be seen tending to very often and is competitive. Kahn "Connie" Souphanousinphone, Jr. is the daughter of Kahn and Minh, and is named Kahn because her father wanted a boy. She is a friend of Bobby, and at times, his girlfriend. She also plays violin and is a straight-A student who loves studying. Everyone except Kahn addresses her as "Connie". Doggie Kahn Souphanousinphone is the West Highland White Terrier puppy of the Souphanousinphone's. His name is a play on "Donkey Kong". Phonsawan Souphanousinphone is Connie and Tid Pao's cousin and also the nephew of Kahn and Minh. Tid Pao Souphanousinphone is Connie's criminally-inclined cousin from Los Angeles and the main antagonist in "Bad Girls, Bad Girls, Whatcha Gonna Do", who was sent to stay at Kahn's for a semester because she stole drugs from a street gang. She attended Tom Landry Middle School in the meantime. General Gum is Minh's father who dislikes Kahn. He only appears in "Pour Some Sugar on Kahn" Laoma Souphanousinphone is Kahn's mother who has a relationship with Bill. She only appears in "Maid in Arlen". Strickland Propane Buck Strickland is the boss of Hank and the owner of Strickland Propane. He openly expresses his favoritism of Hank as the best employee and is almost uncontrollable when it comes to drinking, gambling, and going to Jugstore Cowboys. Joe Jack is a truck-driver who addresses people as "honey" regardless of their gender. He, like Buck Strickland, has a drinking problem. Enrique is a Hispanic truck-driver who tends to be an annoying character although he is good-natured. He has trouble with his wife, Yolanda. Debbie Grund (deceased) was the mistress of Buck Strickland, who after Buck dumped her, accidentally shot herself when she planned to kill Buck. Donna is the secretary, who in "Lost in MySpace" is promoted to assistant manager but later is fired and creates a "Death to Strickland" page. She is hired again when Buck tells her to take it off. Donna originally appeared in earlier episodes as a black female from the accounting department. This was a different character, however, who was fired when Buck stated that he found stolen office supplies in her room. Tammi Duvall is a prostitute who was from Oklahoma City, Oklahoma (referred to as The "OKC") in the episode "Ho Yeah!". She was hired at Strickland Propane and went to lunch with Peggy. Roger "Booda" Sack is an employee who was originally a comedian. After he saves Bobby from a racist comedy act, Hank helps him get hired. Elizabeth "Miz Liz" Strickland is Buck's suffering wife who had kicked Buck out of the house in "The Good Buck" but accepts him back in after he becomes better when he turns to religion. Tom Landry Middle School Carl Moss is the former principal of Tom Landry Middle School who often is put in situations between doing what will keep the school in a safe shape and what will keep his friend, Hank, happy. He is fired in "No Bobby Left Behind" and is replaced with Coach Clehammer. He becomes a steak salesman quickly after. Stuart Dooley is a laconic, red-haired, deep-voiced child at Tom Landry Middle School. He usually says obvious things within little words. He is somewhat of a bully. Clark Peters is the main bully at Tom Landry who focuses on Bobby as one of his main targets. He starts to bully less after Bobby kicks him in the groin. He speaks as if he is sick and has a blonde ponytail. Randy Miller is portrayed as a nerd who likes to tattle on people. He is not seem very much after season 5. Chane Wassanasong is an arrogant bully who Kahn wants Connie to date because he is Laotian and Teds son. He calls Bobby "booby". Emily is the hall monitor who seems to take her job too seriously. Lori is a classmate of Bobby and Joseph. Joseph once dated her. The Arlen VFW Topsy, Stinkey, Irwin, Brooklyn, Ted "Pops" Popacito and Fatty are Cotton's wartime buddies who meet at the VFW building early on in the show. All of them die eventually from mixed reasons before Cotton, who also eventually dies. Other Characters John Redcorn III is the former-lover of Nancy and biological father of Joseph. His attempts to get closer to Joseph fail and make Joseph think he is a creep. Melinda is a blonde worker with glasses who is only seen as cameo. Unlike the rest of Strickland employees, she has never been an important character in any episodes. Maria Montalvo is an accessories associate at Strickland. She first appears in "Junkie Business" as a secondary character and subsequently as a silent background character. Monsignor Martinez is the star of a Spanish action show who Peggy adores. Ted Wassanasong and Cindy Wassanasong are the parents of Chane and rich misers who talk in a strange fashion. Kahn makes many attempts to get closer to them. David Kalaiki-Ali'i is the star football player for Arlen High School in the episode "Peggy Makes The Big Leagues". He has a carefree attitude towards school, figuring he can coast by on his football skills (as most of the Arlen High teachers cut him slack due to his importance on the team), but he runs afoul of Peggy. Octavio is a Hispanic man who does various chores for Dale. M.F. Thatherton is the owner of Strickland Propane's rival company "Thatherton's". He has the same habits as Buck Strickland. Karen Stroup is the Reverend of Arlen First Methodist. Jimmy Wichard is a mentally ill owner of a racetrack. [[Chuck Mangione|'Chuck Mangione']] is a sponsor of Megalo Mart who hides in an unused part of Arlen's Megalo Mart. [[Lane Pratley|'Lane Pratley']] is a car dealer whom is mostly disliked. [[Buckley|'Buckley']] (deceased) was Luanne's boyfriend until he died in a propane explosion after a mishandling of a propane tank. Officer Brown is the local police officer. Jack is an old and crazy barber, who once shaves all Hank's hair off. [[Bob Jenkins|'Bob Jenkins']] is a worker at the Arlen Bystander, with an eyepatch. He lost his eye during a brain tumor surgery. [[Anthony Page|'Anthony Page']] is an overzealous worker who tries to take Bobby away from Hank in the very first episode. [[Chris Sizemore|'Chris Sizemore']] is a real estate agent Peggy works for. [[Johnny Appleseed|'Stuart Appleseed']] is a hippie whom Hank is somewhat friends with. His name was revealed to be Stuart (or Stewart) in the episode Bill's House. [[Spongy|'Spongy']] is a hobo who goes around cleaning cars to get money. He only appears in "The Texas Panhandler" and "The Boy Can't Help It" Jody "Rayroy" Strickland is Buck's abandoned son, who has Buck's habits. He only appears in "What Happens at the National Propane Convention in Memphis Stays at the National Propane Convention in Memphis". Wesley Cherish is a neighbor who becomes the Straight Arrow leader with Hank but is too caught up with safety. He only appears in "Straight as an Arrow". Trip Larson (deceased) was the owner of Larson Pork Proucts who became Luanne's boyfriend. He was psychotic, and died after falling onto the conveyor belt for tenderizing meat and getting electrocuted and pounded. He only appears in "Pigmalion". Yolanda is Enrique's wife and Inez mother. She only appears in "Enrique-cilable Differences". However, she is believed to have been seen on "Lady and Gentrification". Mentioned, but does not appear in other episodes. Inez is Yolanda and Enrique's daughter. She only appears in "Lady and Gentrification". Mentioned, but does not appear in other episodes. Olivia is a girl from Tom Landry whom Bobby gets a crush on, but she turns out to be a crazy protester. She only appears in "Bobby Rae". Barry Rollins is an insane man who tries to kill Hank after he accidentally takes his wallet. He only appears in "Cops and Robert". Caleb is an obnoxious boy who pulls pranks and torments Hank, but he shapes up after his father gets involved. He only appears in "Hank's Bully". Ward is a dude who leads a group called the coven of Artemis. They are into Magick and Bobby gets involved with them after he buys some tarot cards. Category:Characters